fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Stevethebarbarian/The Superior Lists-for-no-reason Man
For the sake of me being bored and for Superior trivia, I am going to write some top-ten lists for my Superior Verse. I will expand it futher whenever I am bored. A = sign between two characters means that they are approximately equal. Also, only mainstream Superior. No unnatruals, no Godlands, no Superior Star Wars. If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment suggesting further lists. If you did not, just ignore further updates) Fact: Or is it fiction? Physical strength. 1: Hulk 2: Thanatos 3: Zeus = 4: Odin 5: Hercules = 6: She-Hulk 7: Thor = 8: Godzilla 9: Hate Monger possessed Beast 10: Abomination Power (Who would win in a fight). (No beyonder. His power is unknown. Nor will Bodie be appearing on this list as I have no idea where to place him. 1: Hulk 2: Odin = 3: Zeus 4: Hate Monger possessed Beast = 5: Thanatos 6: Godzilla 7: Ultron 11 & 12 8: Thor 9: Doctor Doom = 10: Magneto Speed: (No teleportation) 1: Inestimable Quicksilver 2: Silver Surfer 3: Thor 4: Quicksilver 5: Odin 6: Zeus 7: Iron Man (with certain suits) 8: Hulk (leaping) 9: Watcher 10: Speed (Only one apearance. Dosen't merit a character profile) Jumping Height (No flying characters allowed) 1: Hulk 2: Ultron 6 3: Red Hulk 4: She-Hulk 5: A-Bomb 6: Abomination 7: Spider Man (With bodie) 8: Batroc the leaper 9: Toad = 10: Spider Man (alone) Opinion (These lists might not reach the full ten) Anti-heroes: (The best, in my opinion. Means very little) 1: Venom 2: Wolverine 3: Deadpool 4: Punisher 5: Daredevil 6: Doctor Doom (Post-End of Evil) 7: Magneto (Post-End of Evil) 8: Sandman 9: Kraven the Hunter 10: Sabertooth (Post-End of Evil) Anti-villains These guys aren't all bad. They break the law, some kill people, but they have good intentions. 1: Doctor Doom 2: Magneto 3: Dracula 4: Sandman 5: Kraven the Hunter 6: Watcher (He occasionally feels that his assistance is needed 7: Scarlet Witch 8: Cyclops (for a time) 9: Death (She needs souls to survive, and she is needed to retain the balance of the universe. But she also causes the death of trillions of people per-day.) 10: Sentry\Void (Relatively minor, as a Superior) Most evil villains: 1: Hate Monger 2: Ultron 3: Carnage 4: Green Goblin 5: Loki 6: Thanatos 7: Thunderbolt Ross (In mainstream Marvel, he is an obsessive dude with good causes. In the Superior Verse, he is a sadistic, insane Captain Ahab, who would tourture the Hulk indefinitely if he ever found a way to capture him.) 8: Ragnarok (Magical clone of Thor. Pure evil, but not sadistic, and not a murderer. He seems to have actual morals, at times, despite seeming mindless.) 9: Justin Hammer (First appeared as a young upstart who was simply jealous of Tony White, he was revealed to be an insane, sadistic, mass-murdering maniac, with a Captain Ahab complex for Iron Man) 10: Malekith And that is it for now. Comment if you liked it, and please suggest new lists if you think of anything. I genuinely love writing this stuff. Category:Blog posts Category:Trivia Category:Lists